The present invention relates to a method of using novel tricyclic compounds which possess anti-allergic, anti-inflammatory, cytoprotective and anti-hyperproliferative skin disease activity. The compounds described herein are the subject of U.S. application Ser. No. 597,887, which was filed Apr. 9, 1984; that Application fails to disclose use of the compounds for the treatment of hyperproliferative skin disease.
The preparation of the compound 2'-methylpyrano-5',6':3,4-(2-oxo-1,2-dihydroquinoline) and its N-phenyl derivative is described in Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr., pp. 364-9 (1968) (C.A. 68:114419c).